The Bond of Brawlers
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When the city New Vestroia comes under siege, it's up to Mira to lead the resistance against this new threat... Along with her Partner, a new, rookie brawler. Doesn't follow show. Rated T for death and violence. Chapters every few weeks. Chapter on next Saturday and is 900 words.
1. Mira

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Bakugan. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Bakugan, Nelvana Animation and a few others do.**

Every single the existence of Bakugan being sentient was made a big deal, everyone seemed to have one.

Still, there was still people who would use Bakugan for evil. Mira knew those people were still out there.

"Dan and the others are gone and New Vestroia has nobody left… Besides the Knights." Mira muttered, the original brawlers had left the city and Mira, her brother and a few others.

She looked at her shoulder where Magma Wilda hovered, she sighed and walked back to a couch where she grabbed the small Bakugan.

"Magma, do you think I should still be fighting for anything? The city is safe and yet…. I don't know what to think, I still think in the background… In some shadowy corner, there's something, some problem that's going to pop up?" Mira asked before the Bakugan responded a moment later.

"I don't believe caution is unwarranted in this case. We've handled worse problems and you know… You know many things like all the enemies you and your friends have fought…. You know there's always more… Evil doesn't die, Naga might be defeated… That doesn't mean people won't try and continue his plans… I would recruit more members for your group…. You are in charge of people defending the city…." Magma said before Mira nodded and stood up before walking towards the door that led to the elevator.

"I guess I should handle getting more members for the Knights then. I want to point out some people still haven't gotten a Partner Bakugan." Mira stated before she pressed the button for the elevator which slowly began to rise before she leaned on the wall.

She continued to look at Magma, besides her friends and her brother. Magma was one of the few people she could trust to talk to… Being a living creature of death and destruction tended to do that.

"I'm aware… People don't get a Bakugan right away… They earn them… You and the rest of the brawlers are special… But your need more people like that… More people like the brawlers…" Magma said before Mira smiled and then she smiled in amusement. She then turned back to the side while the elevator doors finally opened and Mira entered.

"Things are a lot more different with Bakugan being common…" Mira stated before the elevator started to descend while she punched the button.

She ran a hand through her hair while she sat down before she looked down and took in a deep breath while she leaned on the wall for the elevator.

"You all confuse me when it comes to who you want to hang out with… You think more people with Guardian Bakugan exist out there? More beyond what we've seen?" Mira asked before Magma turned to the descending elevator before chuckling.

"I don't know to be fair… I don't know, my kind are very different than Humans… Not that you didn't know that, but I mean the fact that we can turn into warriors of destruction. I do know most people are chosen by their Bakugan… You know very well how hard it is to get a Bakugan to bond with you like you and I have." Magma stated while Mira smiled.

"I'll take your word for it… But I will look, I think we've run the point into the ground…. You did talk about other problems in the city?" Mira asked, Magma hummed and then he spoke up.

"We've been through massive problems, fought off invasions and all that… And you believe that we're out of the forest? I want to point out your brother happened to cause a lot of trouble before he reformed? No way in the world will we be able to know peace… No way…. I know there's going to be another problem, maybe a group of people try to destroy the city…. Maybe there's a cult of people worshiping Naga? I don't know… But I do know the rest of the city won't know peace until we have a permanent group of defenders for the city." Magma stated.

"I don't even want to ask how you managed to state all of that in one go… But I'm going to guess we should get started." Mira stated with a smirk.

She walked out of the elevator as the doors opened.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I want to point out that I haven't seen Bakugan in years. Next chapter will show off the main oc character and show him meeting his new Bakugan. Until 2 weeks or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Lucas

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Bond of Brawlers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Bakugan, Nelvana Animation and a few others do.**

Lucas brushed off his green jacket and looked around the area before he continued down the road.

He leaned on a wall and sighed, he had no Bakugan…. He had friends that used them and yet he had never owned one…

"More like I haven't had the privilege of owning one… Or letting it chose me…" Lucas muttered before he rubbed at his black hair.

"I wonder what's going to happen… There was just that war… And now nothing is ever making sense… Actually, I think it's more like nothing ever made sense." Lucas said, he watched a group of people walked by, he went and pulled out a card from behind his back.

He sighed; he hadn't found a Bakugan that fit him… Not one at least that seemed to suit him.

"Oh, my brain feels like it's going to split open… It really does… Why?" Lucas asked before saw a ball fall from the sky.

He blinked before the ball smashed into his head, it was enclosed in a small ball like capsule.

"Oh… What the heck? What just happened?" Lucas asked before he looked at the capsule and heard a voice, it muffled the sound so he couldn't hear if it was male or female.

"Where am I? And why am I enclosed in this sphere?" The voice asked, it was a Bakugan.

"Hello?" Lucas asked and then heard the voice again before the voice spoke.

"A human… Interesting… I am Nillous… Where am I? You will answer me now!" Lucas heard from the Bakugan before he blinked and looked at the ball.

"New Vestroia…. Also, you're stuck in a metal ball… I wouldn't complain about someone finding you…" Lucas stated, Nillous was silent for a few minutes while Lucas turned the ball over and continued to look it over.

"Those blasted rats…. What is your name, boy?" Nillous asked before Lucas pursed his lips and then chuckled in amusement.

"My name is Lucas…. I've never heard of a Bakugan like you… You sound all revved up to go to war, huh?" Lucas asked, Nillous said nothing while Lucas walked down the road. Lucas looked at the ball once again and tapped on it.

"I do… But I'm not very happy… I'm a soldier… A warrior, you go to war if you're like me… What's it to you, Human?" Nillous asked and Lucas held the ball against his chest.

"I know what it's like to go to war… Or at least, I know what it's like to want to fight… I've never had a Bakugan… You want to fight? I can understand that…" Lucas said before he turned the corner and started to turn the ball over.

"Well, I would like to get out of this worthless metal ball?" Nillous asked before the metal ball rattled and then Lucas sighed.

"I want to point out I don't entirely know how to crack this thing open… I don't know how you got locked in it…. So, I don't think I can open it… If I could, I'd crack this thing open… You want to fight someone worth your time just like any warrior would…. Right?" Lucas asked and then he sighed.

"Well, people ended up trying to capture me and locked me in this ball so I couldn't escape… It's stopping me from using my powers or do anything… I'll rip them to shreds if I can get free… I might enjoy fighting… But I hate people who enslave Bakugan… Even if strong Bakugan should rule the weak…" Nillous stated, Lucas sighed and blinked before he turned to look to the side.

"Ok, I don't agree with disregard for weaker Bakugan… But enslaving Bakugan? Man, I didn't think there's people willing to do that…. I don't know…" Lucas said, he got no answer and slid down the wall before he looked into the distance.

He didn't know the pair of eyes on him which were slowly drawing closer. He crossed his arms and then he turned to them.

"I would like to ask you some questions." Lucas asked and he turned to look at the figure.

It was a girl with orange hair and deep ocean blue eyes.

Lucas looked at the sphere and then the girl and nodded.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I know Nillous is from Battle Planet, I wanted to use a Darkus Bakugan and the others are used by the rest of the cast. I will also make the chapters longer. I also want to point out the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Lucas and Nillous talking to Mira and Wilda. Until Friday or so. Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
